Silent Moon
by EmmaSalvatoreSomerhalder
Summary: Skylar Verbend is your average girl. Pretty, smart, friendly. But when she moves to Mystic Falls and meets some new friends, her life has a twist and she learns dark secrets, some which are only meant to be fairy tales...Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark. I was alone. I didn't know where I was. My surroundings were blurred but I could make out the lean figures of the trees that wildly swung out of control as the howling wind whipped my chocolate brown hair across my fair pale face. I was surrounded by a thick blanket of fog. A sudden snap of a twig echoed the air. I spun around to the direction of the noise….nothing. I let out a deep sigh of relief-

"Hello there, Miss." A deep husky voice bellowed. My eyes widened in fear as I glared at _who_ stood before me, the owner of the mysterious voice. A man. A _very_ attractive man might I add. He was no more than a metre away from me. I could see his memorizing ocean deep eyes with glimmered with his raven hair. He wore a jet leather jacket and dark denim jeans.

"H- hi." I managed to spit out as I admired his beauty. He gave me a cocky grin, before stepping closer to me.

"Why are you here? Don't you know this can be a very scary place?" He asked me as if he were talking to a child. The harsh breeze began to nip at my skin. I wrapped my arms around myself, in a bid to keep myself warm. Shyly, I looked down at the ground.

"I- I'm lost." I shivered, biting my bottom lip. The stranger cocked his head to the side and pouted his lip slightly, but still with a dazzling grin on his face.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a pickle…" He stared at me with almost hungry eyes. It sent chills down my spine. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he intimidated me.

"And your name is?" I demanded, standing taller.

"Oh, how rude of me," he beamed in a brighter tone of voice. "The names Damon Salvatore, the pleasures all yours, I'm sure. I'll be on my way now but may I suggest you stay to the more lit parts of town?" Damon let out one last grin before disappearing into the night. I bit my lip again. _What just happened? _I thought. I slowly began to turn around, to attempt to find a way out of this place….once I found out where I was. From the corner of my eye, something glistened like a star in the sky. I picked the object off the moist, leafy ground and studied it. It was a ring. There was a huge blue stone on it; a lips lazuli stone I think. It had a thick gothic script "D" initial on it and had some sort of feathery shield pattern behind it. Beautiful, yet a confusing pattern. The ring was suddenly swiped from my palm.

"Thank you. I thought I'd lost that. FYI, important that I don't." Damon spoke out, slipping the ring back on to his figure. I didn't say anything. Damon gazed at me for a moment. "Hey, I never caught your name."

"Skylar Verbend." I smiled. He looked shocked after I announced my name.

"Verbend, huh…interesting…" He trailed off. He shook it off. "Anyway, a pleasure meeting you, must I must dash….and you might want to get those blood sugars up, Miss Verbend….." My eyes widened up again…._What the-_ My thoughts were interrupted. Damon brushed passed me as I noticed to sharp canines, shining in the moon light. I jolted back as he inhaled deeply on my neck. I felt my body tremble. I was suddenly alone again. I jumped out of my skin as a huge black crow squawked and swooped straight passed my face. The terrible noise from the crow echoed the empty air again as my vision again became blurred…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I shot up instantly, taking rapid breaths, feeling beads of sweat trickling down my forehead. Sharply, I whipped my head around, to find out where I was _now_. Then I realised. I recognised those deep, dull turquoise walls and those dark wooden floorboards since I had moved here, to Mystic Falls. I combed my hand through my bonze hair and exhaled deeply.

"God." I huffed to myself. I flopped back on to my pillow staring up at the clear white ceiling. I then heard a creek at the door as the floorboards squeaked. I glanced up to see my dad.

"Morning. Skylar." He spoke softly. "Ready to start a fresh new day at your new school?" _Crap. I forgot I was to start __another __new school today. _My dad sat at the edge of my bed, with hopeful eyes. I missed my hold school and friends back in England, but I couldn't upset my dad any more than he already was. I nodded,

"I guess." I gave the best smile I could, but the corner of my lips barley lifted. My dad pattered me on the leg.

"Honey, don't be like that." I looked at my plain bed sheets. I loved my dad, Jason. It had just been me and him for while actually, so he was all I had. "You'll make _plenty _of new friends! I know it! Now c'mon, we got to have some breakfast!" He tried to lighten the mood, but my expressions stayed the same. I hated to down heart him though, so pulling my usual fake smile, I pulled the duvet off.

"Your right dad. I'll be totally fine….Meet you down stairs." He instantly lit up and jumped off the bed.

"That's what I like to hear!" He chuckled walking towards the door. "Now, be quick, school starts in 30 minutes." I placed my bare feet on the cold ground and stretched until my muscles cracked. I made my way across the black fluffy rug, towards the wardrobe but I stopped in front of the mirror. I hated what stood before me. I saw a twig-like figure with no curves to show off anywhere. I wasn't 'developed' like most girls. A lot of them had beautiful curves and big chests…but with me…nothing. I hadn't even….started yet. My wild bronze hair was knotted and tangled. My almost black eyes were droopy from my lack of sleep, with black circles under my lids. My pretty full lips were dry and pale from dehydration. I looked a total wreck .I spread open my wardrobe doors to reveal my half empty collection of clothes. I huffed in irritation. I slipped on a red vest top with glowing pearl buttons for decoration. I put on my skinny jeans and slid a thick silver belt through the loops. The floorboards creaked eerily as I made my way to the bathroom down the hall. Unfortunately, I was greeted by my reflection as I dragged a brush through my hair. My brown locks had always been slightly wavy, which was an upside. I plugged in the straightener and pulled it through my fringe. It slightly went in to my eyes, but I didn't care. Why should I care about my appearance anyway? I didn't bother with makeup. I never did because I absolutely _despised _makeup. No, I _Loathed _it. I only wore a little bit for special occasions, but seriously, what was the point in it? Your face is not a colouring book is it!? I waltzed back in to my bedroom and pulled on my knee-high leather wedge boots and grabbed by mini shoulder bag. It used to be my mums, and I took it _everywhere_ I went. It was brown and quite a saggy old thing and it had different coloured feathers and "spiritual" key-chains hanging off it. My um used to be a hippy type of girl, believed in your spiritual animal guardian stuff. But I loved my bag..._her_ bag. I jumped down stairs and into the kitchen. I saw my dad attempting to multi ask with the coffee and toast. His failing efforts made me chuckle load enough for him to notice me stood in the door way.

"I was wondering when you would decide to come down, Sky!" My dad kind of shouted over the whistling kettle. I chuckled again. "Breakfast is almost ready." He called. I glanced at the time.

"Actually, I've got to get going if I'm going to make it time, but," I reached for an apple in the fruit bowl on the island in the centre of the room. "I'll also but something at school. Love you dad." I skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too my sweet."

I walked towards the front door, but stopped in front of the huge oak cabinet with glass doors. I glanced at something special inside the cabinet. It was cameo necklace, which again, used to be my mothers. It was a stunning light blue colour with the typical white lady face on it. There was a golden frame surrounding it, which was a type of leafy patterned frame. The chain was a darker shade of gold and symmetrical on either side, was a single pearl. The cameo charm itself was quite big. I opened the glass doors and _very _carefully took it out of its blue velvet box. I studied it again, with all its glory. I then clipped it around my neck. I loved it. But not on me. I didn't have a high self-esteem. But I never did. I glanced at the time again. _Shit!_ I bolted out the door, it slam behind me. Dad told me the Mystic Fall high was walking distance. I sure hopped it was! As I scurried along the narrow pavement, a huge silky feathered bird swooped passed me, inches from my face. I let out a shriek, after clapping my hands over my mouth. Damn crow..._Crow! What is with crows! First my dream, now this!? _But the thought of my dream made me think of Damon. Damon Salvatore. Who was he? Real? Just in my dream? I carried on walking, but stopped mid-step at the feeling of someone's eyes on me. Cautiously, I turned my head and saw a distant tall figure at the other end of the path. I couldn't see them, but I knew their eyes were on me, staring directly in my direction. I whipped my head back around and picked up my pace a little. Mystic Falls was already starting to freak me out. Weird dreams, weird birds, weird…weirdoes. I slowly peered over my shoulder and saw nothing. Just me. I let out a humourless laugh as I continued my quest to get to Mystic falls high.

I finally managed to make it to school. After an interesting start to my morning, I let out a sigh of relief. I walked across the school car park, passing by other students who rudely stared and some, even wolf-whistling. I felt anger boil in my system as I passed a bunch of plastic, bleach blonde sluts with the most _ridiculously _short cheerleading skirts _ever, _as they sniggered at me behind my back. I turned back to them and gave them an evil 'step away' glare, which instantly whipped their grins off there orange faces. I found myself in the school reception, gathering text books and folders from the women at the desk. She looked as shitty as I did. Her face was covered in wrinkles and her lips where one thin line. I didn't bother asking about her day like a polite person would. I took my stuff, got a map of the school, my locker number and a whole bunch of other stuff. I struggled to my locker and shoved everything in. Sure enough, I would need to get this crap out again, but I really, I couldn't be bothered to carry all this around. I squeezed past people in the tight hallway, sometimes, I had to barge them hard to get through them. I bitterly cursed under my breath as childish idiots shoved each other, causing some kind of avalanche. I pushed through a gang of tough jockey's but got caught in the middle of their circle. They chewed on their gum loudly and I caught a few travelling eyes. A muscular hand gentle grabbed my waits and _another _wolf-whistle, but I brushed the hand off and was suddenly met by an attractive blue-eyed boy.

"Hey, there!" His kind voice broke out. He had a delicate smile on his face which made it all the more welcoming to talk to him. "Are you lost? You look new here."

"Oh, hi! Umm…yeah I'm a bit lost. I tried my map but it was pretty useless. Do you think you could tell me where…Mr Saltzman's class room is?" I had to stop mid-sentence to check my time table. His eyes lit up.

"I'm about to head there too!" Now my eyes lit up.

"Great! Do you mind if I walk with you there?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, that's totally fine. I'm Matt by the way. Matt Donovan." He held out his hand to shake, and I gripped it firmly, cracking a few of his knuckles accidently.

"I'm Skylar. Skylar Verbend." I smiled sweetly.

"Wow, Skylar, that's quite the grip you got there. Stronger than some of the boys on my team actually." He joked. I giggled as we began walking.

"I'm sorry! The strength is a family thing. Did I hurt you?" I apologized.

"No, no, no, I'm fine really!" He said, patting me on the back.

"Well, back in England, I always one the arm wrestling contests." I playfully punched his arm.

"England! Yeah, I was gonna mention about your accent! It's awesome!" My cheeks went a little pink.

"Thank you, Matt. You Americans have a pretty cool accent your selves." I complimented. Matt chuckled.

"No, seriously, if I had your accent, I wouldn't shut up!" I liked Matt already. He seemed…genuine…sweet. We went up a flight of stairs before stopping inside a classroom. I looked about and saw students throwing paper airplane and spit balls at each other. A couple were hid in the corner of the classroom, almost eating each other's faces.

"Eugh, get a room." I muttered under my breath.

"So…pick a seat, Skylar." I jolted as he said my name.

"Umm…" Suddenly, a beautiful slender girl skipped over from her seat. I studied her. She had perfect chestnut hair which fell in straight lines and her flawless olive skin made her chocolate doe eyes stand out above her cute button nose and full rosey lips. Her lean, thin body made me already hate her with jealousy. She was what every girl wanted to look like.

"Hey, Matt!" She sang through her dazzling smile.

"Hey, Elena," He drew out her name. The way he looked at her was so easy to read. He had some kind of crush on Elena. It was obvious. "This is Skylar, she's just moved here from England." Elena turned her heart shaped face to me.

"Hi! I'm Elena Gilbert, welcome to Mystic Falls! How do you like it here so far?" She looked deep in to my depressing dull eyes. Though. Hard. Lonely. Hopeless.

"I love it! Everyone's been so nice!" Damn! Was I a convincing liar? I should have told her what I really thought but Elena looked like the type of girl that could use a bit of good news right now-like me.

"That's great! I'm sure you and I will get along fine!" Elena gave me a cute smile. I already liked her-like I already liked Matt. "Class is starting soon so don't forget your textbooks!" The second she mentioned 'textbooks' I face palmed myself.

"Crap! I put mine in my locker!" I groaned.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Elena said helpfully.

"Oh no, no, no, no, I don't want you to get in trouble for being out of class, but thank you so much for the offer, Elena!" I scurried down the empty hall and looked for my locker. There! Found it! I quickly spun the dial to crack open the little door. There they were! In all their educational glory! Hurray for learning (!) I let out a sigh. Now it was time for some _real_ studying. Time to attend class and learn more about this place. I slammed the locker shut, with a stack of folders in one hand, textbooks in the other.

Suddenly, I crashed in to something hard, knocking me backwards in to the lockers, the folders and books falling from my hands. I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the crash of the books. But I heard nothing. I slowly opened them, one at a time to someone towering over me. He had honey hair and misty eyes. He looked about in his early 30's.

"Woah, are you ok?" I looked at his hands to see him holding _all _of my books I had dropped. I looked at him in amazement. I nodded and rubbed my head from the crash of the lockers.

"I think so, yeah." I laughed at my clumsiness. "Oh my God, thank you! How did you catch all that stuff!?" I breathed.

"It was nothing really," he smirked. "I'm Mr Saltzman, the history teacher, you must me new." He mused.

"Yeah, um…I'm Skylar Verbend." I was about to reach out to shake his hand, before realising his hands were full.

"Verbend, huh? That's interesting last name…" I fused my eyebrows together.

"How come? I just think it's a weird last name to be honest."

"Verbend is Latin for vervain, you know that flower right?" He questioned.

"Never heard of that flower?" His eyes widened.

"Never he-well maybe I could give you a bit of it to protect you from—0it's a little purple flower…yeah. It's a flower." He interrupted himself.

"What? What were you talking about it protects you from-" He now interrupted me.

"We should get to class…I'm guessing you're in my history right?" I nodded, taking a pile of my books from his hands and headed back to the class room with Mr Saltzman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright class, settle down!" Mr Saltzman called above the racket.

Immediately, everyone sat down in their seats, only a few mutters coming from a group of boys at the back of the class room. I searched around, hoping I would find a _decent _place to sit. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Elena, mouthing my name and gesturing to a seat right next to her for me to sit in. I hesitantly took the rest of my stack of books from Mr Saltzman. Keeping my head down low with a closed powerhouse, I fast walked to my seat. I shuffled around in my seat to get comfy. Elena leaned in towards me from the side.

"You've met Alaric already then?" She whispered. Alaric? Where they on a first name bases?

"You call your teachers by the first names here?" I questioned. She bit her lip.

"Umm…not to their faces, no." I guess that made more sense…

"Hush now class!" _Alaric _bellowed again. "Pop quiz!" He said, as some frustrated and annoyed groans filled the room. "Today our quiz will be on the history of Mystic Falls, in favour of our new student _and_ friend, Skylar Verbend." Everyone turned to face me as I sunk in to my seat with embarrassment. Quite a lot of people gave me welcoming smiles which made me feel more secure.

"Don't look so scared, Skylar! We're not as bad as you think!" Elena joked.

I heard Mr Saltzman picking on people to answer his pop quiz questions. He was doing it in my favour, but I wasn't listening.

"Hey, do want to come to the Mystic Grill after school with me and a few friends?" I looked at her with thankful eyes. Wow! My first day and I already got invited somewhere!

"That would be great! Thanks! Where is the Mystic Grill?"

"It's by the town square. You can come back to my house for a bit before we go if you want?" Elena suggested.

"Sure! Thanks!" I smiled.

"Skylar Verbend!" I turned to see a grinning Mr Saltzman. "When was the battle of willow creek, one of the most important and deadly battles of Mystic Falls?" He quizzed.

"Umm…18…65. Yeah, 1865." I said confidently.

"OH! That's incorrect, it was 1866!" I sat back in to my seat, folding my arms over my chest and looking down.

"Actually, Mr Saltzman, it was 1865. I'm sure of it." A gentle voice peered out. A boy stood up in his seat. He was lean and flat-muscled with dark tall hair. He had faded jeans and a tight t-shirt on too.

Mr Saltzman fused his eyebrows together as he searched through an old looking textbook.

"Ah! Your right Stefan! Thanks! And well done Skylar! I didn't think you'd get that correct!" He mused. I just nodded to show I was listening.

_ Stefan. Wow, thanks Stefan! _I glanced at Elena who was staring at Stefan lovingly. I assumed they were dating. Geez! Couples these days!

"Alright class, we have an emergency school assembly! Please can everyone make their way to the auditorium!" It was an order from Mr Saltzman. Everyone began packing textbooks and folders in their bags and exiting the room.

"I wonder what the assembly's about." Elena said, suddenly behind me. She almost made me jump.

"Well, it must be serious since it's an emergency…" We got to the auditorium and took a seat nearest the front. Loud chatter echoed in the hall while more and more people piled in.

Mr Saltzman was stood at the front with a load of flyers in his hands.

"Listen!" He called and the noise died down, eventually leaving a quiet room. "Now, recently, there have been a number of serious animal attacks, here, in Mystic Falls. Some of the victims have even been students from this school." He continued. "We are now going to here from our towns very own sheriff, Liz Forbes.

A short haired blonde women in a full police officer uniform stepped forward with a serious look on her face.

"Good morning students. As Mr Saltzman here was saying, many of the suspicious animal attacks have happened to many students here. As a town, we have decided that all school pupils will start to have curfews to try to prevent any more attacks occurring." She held up some flyers so everyone could see them.

"These explain a bit more about this, but to make this town a safer place, we want children under the age of 18 to not be outside any time before 9:00 pm. We are trying our best to keep _you_ safe. Thank you for listening." She gave a small smile at the end.

"These flyers will be given out by the door while you are exiting. There will also be posters out around the school. You may now get back to your lessons. Thank you."

The chatter slowly began to rumble again as students began to leave. Elena stood close by to me.

"Wow, my dad never told me about animal attacks and disappearances." I breathed. If I'd known, I would have protested about moving here.

"Actually, it's not the firsts time people have disappeared around here." Mr Saltzman said standing beside me. "If you are interested in learning more, there might be some old articles in the library."

"Really? I've never heard about any animal attacks in Mystic Falls before." Elena pointed out. Mr Saltzman shrugged his shoulders.

"If you do a little digging, you might find out a few things. I gotta run. Have to hand out a few of these pamphlets." He began to walk away.

"Umm…Mr Saltzman? I could hand some pamphlets out if you want?" I suggested. Elena nodded as if to say "me too"

"Actually, that would be great girls! Thanks!" He beamed. He gave us a mini pile each and we stood by the door way, giving them out to any passing students.

"Elena, do you want to come to the library with me to look for some articles? I'm pretty interested actually." Elena nodded.

"Sure! But I have cheerleading so do you mind if we do it after that?" My eyes lit up.

"Cheerleading?" I smiled. Not that I wanted to be a cheerleader, but in a bid to make friends, I would do anything.

"Yeah! Hey, there are some cheerleader try outs today! Maybe you should go! You are _perfect_ for cheerleading! You have a slim figure, pretty face and you look _very _flexible!" she complimented. I smiled and blushed a bit.

"You think? Cheerleading isn't really my type of thing…besides, I'm not popular so they wouldn't except me." I frowned. I always put myself down. Like I said, I wasn't a confident person.

"Skylar, we aren't like this here! We except people for who they are, not how popular you are!" Elena protested.

I thought about it for a few short moments.

"Ok, fine! But only because you're doing it!" Elena clapped her hands together. At least I'd make at least a _couple_ of new friend's right?

I double checked myself in the mirror of the changing rooms…I looked ridiculous. I hadn't seen myself in a skirt in a while. Now I know why I never wear one…

I tied my hair back in a high up pony tail and huffed. _Why the hell was I doing this!? _ But there was no backing out of this now. I promised Elena. End of. I stepped out of the changing room and grabbed a pair of black and white pom-poms from a box left outside the door.

"Wow! Don't I_ you _look perky!" Elena gapped from behind me. I looked down at myself.

"You mean repulsive right?" She shook her head.

"No! You look great! Now, I'll watch you from the side line and cheer you on! You do great, Sky!" She gave me a big open hug. It came out of know where. What a supporting character she was.

"Thank you, Elena." We walked out together and Elena pointed to a preppy blonde girl in a blue mini skirt on the football field.

"Hey! Are you here for the try outs?" She asked with a little clipboard in her hand.

"Uh, yeah, I'm-"

"Skylar Verbend! I know all about you already!" She interrupted, but till with a huge grin on her face._ Is it a bad thing she already knows me?..._

"My name is Caroline Forbes, team captain of the cheerleading squad! Oh and, welcome to Mystic Falls!" She greeted.

"Forbes? Are you somehow related to the sheriff?" Caroline scoffed at my question.

"Yeah, she's my mum, unfortunately." I widened my eyes. _How could you say that about your own mother? At least you still had yours…_

"Alright girls, line up, single file, single file!" Caroline ordered. Me and a few other girls got in to a straight line as I watched as girls showed off their moves, like the splits and cartwheels but surprisingly, no flips or jumps.

"Skylar, you're up next." I breathed nervously, I turned my head a little to spot Elena. She waved at me and I gave a little smirk back.

"So, show me what you can do! Can you to do a handstand and fall into a crab, followed by a forward flip?" I eyes bulged.

"Can I? Of course! Want to see?" I beamed.

I done what Caroline instructed me to do, but I added my own little ending with the splits. Caroline clapped and other girls glared at me, mouth open.

"Woah, you go girl!" Caroline ran over and trapped me in to an unbreakable bear hug.

"Thanks…I have to admit that I did used to do a little bit of gymnastics when I was younger…" I explained.

"Well, now I can see! Well done, you were amazing! Anyway, I'll get back to you on becoming a member of the squad. But I think your chances are _very _high!" She squealed.

"Skylar, you were amazing!" Elena called as she sprinted over to me. _Did I really do that well?_

"Um, thanks, Elena." I said like what I did was nothing. She linked arms with me and turned to go back to the changing rooms.

"Skylar!" I turned around to come face to face with Caroline again. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party in the woods tonight after we go to the Mystic Grill for a quick meet up?" Caroline cooed. I looked at Elena who nodded at me.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! Thank you!" Caroline let out an excited giggle as we turned away to the changing rooms. I spotted a tall blonde boy across the field in his big jockey uniform and helmet. Matt. He waved at me as he jogged back over to his team.

As Matt moved away, a black and slightly blue feathered bird swooped down in his spot, cawing loudly as the noise rang in the ears of everyone who heard it.

I made my way to the Gilbert house hold. I was actually quite nervous about going to the Mystic Grill and the party in the woods. What if everyone thought I was just some kind of British loser? Or I didn't make any new friends? I didn't want to ruin my chances of actually having friends. But I was planning for most of the party to hang around Elena, Caroline or even Matt.

I made it to the front porch. _Woah._ It was a damn huge house. It was a bloody mansion compared to my house! It had big class windows and huge front porch which was like a stage to me. The house itself had a clear white panel siding and a big hedge going around the outside of it. There were also big Greek pillars, making the house look even richer than it was.

I rang the doorbell. I felt my palms sweating with nerves. Elena didn't answer the door though. It was a boy, who looked about 16 years old. His hair was almost black, like my boring eyes and he had big doe eyes like Elena's. He had a dull expression on his face but soon he tried his best to smile when he saw me.

"Hi." He smirked. I gave a friendly smile.

"Hi, my name is Skylar, a friend of Elena's, is she in at the moment?" I sounded as innocent as I could.

"Actually, Elena forgot her phone at school so she just had to go back and get it. Typical sister." He laughed. "But you're welcome to come in a wait if you want?" He made space for me to come in.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Jeremy. Elena's brother." He led me in to the living room and he switched on the TV as a background noise. The news was on but he put it at a low volume.

"Do you want a drink? We got tea, coffee, water, soda…beer?" He suggested.

"I'll take some…soda, please." It sounded weird saying that. _Soda_. I would normally just call it fizz or just coke. But I have to start getting use to these American words since I'll be here a while.

Jeremy through me a can of _soda_ and got one out for himself. He sat next to me on the sofa and open his soda, making it fizz out a bit on to the clean carpet.

"Shit." He muttered. "Don't tell Elena."

"So, Jeremy, I haven't seen around in school so far. You do go to Mystic Falls high don't you?" He nodded as he gulped down his drink.

"Uh, yeah. I could say the same thing about you. Have you just moved here?"

"Yep." I pooped out my 'P'. "It's not as thought it would be for my first day though. I've already made a few friends and I've been invited out a few places too."

"Mystic Falls isn't so bad though. You'll get used to it and then you'll love it here! I'm _supposed_ to be going to this party in the woods tonight but I don't particularly want to go." He shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I think you should come! The more people I know that are going, the less lonely I'll be there." I nudged him.

"I don't know…" Jeremy trailed off.

"Oh, come on, Jeremy!" I think I sounded too desperate. You see, this is how you minimize your chances of getting friends.

"I guess I could go for an hour or so." I was surprised he actually agreed.

"Great. So, what time does his party-" I stopped mid -sentence as I got distracted by the TV news. "Can you turn the volume up for second please?" Jeremy grabbed the control and put it at average volume. The news readers voice slowly got louder as the volume turned up.

"…and two hikers were found severally injured in the woods, one found with a major bite wound and the other dead with blood loss. The surviving hiker is being treated in hospital. We strongly advise hikers or campers to not go in to the woods, day or night."

Jeremy muted the TV again.

"Hey, isn't that were the party is tonight?" I said with a nerve racking voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." I was left wide mouthed.

"Not worry!? We are going to a place where a series of serious animal attacks have taken place and anyone of us could get attacked tonight and you want me to not worry about it!?" I raised my voice.

"Chillax, Skylar. If it makes you feel any safer, I stay near you at the party or even walk you home." I folded my arms across my chest.

"You still think I'm going?"

"Well, I'm only going because you forced me to, if you're not, deals off." He took another sip of his soda.

I bit my lip. "Ok, fine, I'll still go, but I'm using you as my wall of protection, meaning I'll be following you everywhere, ok?"

Jeremy laughed. "That's fine by me. You hungry for anything?"

"No thanks, I'm going to the Mystic Grill with Elena and a few others when she comes home…eventually."

Jeremy suddenly checked his phone. "Speaking of Elena, she just text; 'Got my phone back but I had to go to Mystic Grill urgently. Stefan needed to talk to me. Tell Skylar I'm sorry, meet her there.'"

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I don't like the guy. He's really…weird and he can be a dick sometimes. Anyway, do you know where the Mystic Grill is?" I shook my head.

"Nope, no idea where it is." Jeremy immediately stood up.

"Let's go then!" He grabbed his coat from a peg by the front door. "Aunt Jenna, I'm just going to Mystic Grill, be back soon!" He called upstairs. A ginger haired woman skipped downstairs but stopped halfway to look at me. She had a slight grin on her face.

"Um…Jeremy…who's this?"

"This is Skylar, he's just moved to town. New friend of mine and Elena's." She shook my hand and still had a grin on her face.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Jenna looked even more surprised when she heard my accent.

"You two have fun together…but are you going to go to the woods party?" We both nodded. "Jeremy, don't get drunk because you know what that leads to, especially at your age." Jeremy pulled a disgusted face.

"Jenna, no! Why would you…eugh!" He stormed out the house, with me following behind. We didn't say anything for a minute or so of the journey. It was walking distance so it shouldn't of been too long.

"Jeremy, do you mind me asking why you live with aunt, not your…parents?"

He stopped suddenly.

"It's a- it's a long story, I'll explain some other time." And we carried on walking. The rest of the journey was pretty silent. Every now and then he would ask something like 'How do you like it here so far?' or 'What's it like in England?' but still, pretty much silent.

We finally made it to Mystic Grill. It was quite a loud place filled with the usual chit-chattering and balls colliding together on the pool table. It had a nice warm atmosphere here though. I looked over to the bar to see drunken idiots chatting up girls out of there league. I searched for the long chestnut hair and beautiful doe eyes amongst the many people here.

"Skylar, Jeremy!" A calming voice called. Elena's voice was like a chime of bells. Beautiful. We strolled over to the group of people sitting around the table.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you! Stefan urgently needed to talk to me…" She trailed off.

"No, I'm sorry, Skylar, I held Elena up, I had no idea you two arranged something together." A voice side from the side of me.

"Don't worry about it, Stefan. It's ok really." I gave an innocent expression.

"No, Skylar, it's not ok. He got in the way of something that you to arranged and only a dick like him would-"

"Jeremy!" Elena boomed. "How dare you talk to Stefan like that!" Jeremy shook his head in disgust.

"See you at the party, Sky." He slapped me on the back gently and went off and got swamped into the crowd.

"Jeremy, wait! I'm so sorry, Skylar, I'll be right back." She ran off after Jeremy, calling his name. There was a bit of an awkward silence for a bit.

"Take a seat!" A new voice said, changing the mood. I sat down in a seat next to a dark skinned girl. She had ebony shiny hair and a heart shaped face. She had chocolate brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett. It's great to meet you." The same voice cooed. The dark skinned girl was Bonnie.

"Hi, Bonnie."

"And, I'm Tyler Lockwood." A deep voice told me. Tyler was tall and dark with a fit muscular body, obviously another jockey.

"It's great to meet you all." I grinned, looking at each other them in the eye. It went a bit silent again. Matt started talking to Tyler and Bonnie got out her phone and began 'texting'.

"So…Skylar. I've been thinking and because of you amazing efforts at try outs today, I think I'll make you vice- captain of the cheerleading team!" She glowed!

"Oh my God, really!? Thank you so much Caroline!" I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Wait, Skylar, you joined cheerleading?" Bonnie asked, putting her phone away. I nodded slowly. "Great! Now we have something to bond over!" She laughed.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. Little brothers can be a pain." The volume of noise picked up again, but I wasn't really joining in. I looked about and spotted them. _The toilets._ I pulled away from the table, not wanting to drag any attention to myself. I walked passed the bar and took one last glance at the group of people but spotted something completely different. Actually, _someone._ He had jet black and dressed in a je leather jacket and dark denim jeans. The thing that caught be the most were those piercing aqua eyes and dazzling lustful smoulder. He looked a lot like…

"Damon?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Damon Salvatore?"

**Hey guys! I hope your liking my story so far! If you are enjoying the story or you think that I need to add or improve anything, then PLEASE review!**

**I would appreciate some reviews so if you want to find out what happens next please review! Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Could that really be him? Damon Salvatore, a person I dreamed about, is really here, in Mystic Grill. No, it couldn't be, this couldn't be real._ Suddenly he was gone. As if he was never there. I shook my head to shake it off and turned to go to the toilets. I bumped into someone in the doorway, pushing me back a step or two.

"I'm sorry, I'm really focused at the momen-" I stopped and froze solid on the spot. _Oh God._

_Damon_ (if it was his name) cocked his head to the side, and stared straight in to my eyes.

"Excuse me, I shouldn't of gotten in the way," he said it a bit too innocently. I couldn't help but gawp at his shimmering exquisite ocean eyes. They almost sparkled. He slowly stalked passed me, inhaling deeply. "I like your necklace." His mouth curled into a smile and he was gone. I looked down at my chest. I had forgotten I was wearing my mother's necklace! I tucked it in to my shirt and exited the toilets.

"There you are! We were just about to go to the party! Let's go!" Caroline said, linking her arm with mine. She practically dragged me out of the grill.

"Elena?" I called and soon she was by my other side. "Is Jeremy ok?" She didn't really say anything but just nodded. Their argument must have really got to Elena. She was like a total different person when she was glum like this. But that mystery guy was on my mind. How could that be possible? He was a dream, not real.

"Elena?" I asked again. "Do you know…when the party will end?" Damn it! Why didn't I ask her about this guy? She shrugged her shoulders.

"Late, I'm guessing." We all carried on our way to the woods…that had some kind of killer animal out there…somewhere…

The party was starting to get in to full swing. I was mostly stood alone the whole time so far, but the entire group had scattered off somewhere, and Jeremy, there was no sign of. I knew this would happen. Just be left as a loner, like always again. I huffed lightly and hugged myself to keep warm. I was so frightened that some sort of huge bellowing beast would come barging in to the party, and tear everyone to pieces. I shuddered at the thought. Elena suddenly came wondering over, looking slightly lost and depressed.

"Hey, Elena. You ok?" She was looking about. I didn't even know if she was listening.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, great party right?"

"Yeah, I'm having…_fun_." I tried to sound like I meant it, but obviously failing and sounding as bored as I actually was. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I have to look for someone so… I'll catch you later." She wondered off again. Something was defiantly up with Elena tonight. I huff as I am left a loner again. Jeremy promised to be here, but after Elena decided to piss him off, he bailed on me. But I can't get angry at her for it, I t's just teenage boys full of hormones I guess.

I turn around to see a glistening lake in front of me. The moons beauty reflected against the water. I looked up into the clear night sky. The moon was like a glimmering pearl, laid down on the velvet like sky, as sparkling diamonds sprinkled around it. It was stunning.

From across the lake, I detected two mysterious dark figures, observing me. I actually felt _very _intrigued. The slowly begin to sink in to the shadows. I fused my eyebrows in confusion, finding myself pacing the same way they went. _Who were they? _

I headed for the Mystic Square, which was clouded by a heavy mist. I couldn't see a thing. I stopped on the squelching damp grass, cautiously turning a full circle. I ambled forward, but still at a slow motion pace. I came to an abrupt stop. I spotted an object on the floor. _A phone. _Hesitantly, I crouched down and grabbed the phone. I studied it for a bit. _A fancy American smart phone...typical._

I heard a gentle but childish sob come from the shadows. I shot up instantly, phone in my hand.

"E-Elena? Is that y-you?" I shivered as the wind gushed a big blow, making my hair fluff up everywhere.

"Elena?" I called with more confidence. I see a little blonde girl sat on a mossy wet bench.

I sigh in relief.

Caroline? What are you doing….why are you crying?" She looks up at me, her eyes red and puffy from the tears.

_"_Skylar, thank God you're here! I really need some help!" She almost whaled.

I sat on the bench beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I lost something that wasn't mine to loose…an amulet actually, _very _valuable actually….please help me find it!" She begged. I nodded.

"Caroline, of course, but I think you should go home and leave the party up to everyone else…you look exhausted! I'll bring the amulet to you in school tomorrow if you want, but where did you lose it?"

"Thank you so much, Skylar! Umm...outside the library. I was there to get some books for history and I must have dropped it." She looked down and twiddled with the pink and purple friendship bracelet on her small wrists.

"No worries, now, get yourself home, I'll find this amulet." She gave me a small hug and stammered off in to the fog. Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder rumbled through the sky as heavy rain began to pour from the sudden grey clouds that covered the pearl in the sky.

I felt my hair get dredged as my fringe sank down over my eyes. My jeans clung to me, as the water sunk in to my clothes. I put up the hood of the jacket I picked up from my house before I went to Elena's house.

The thick mud splattered under my boots as I marched through the rain towards the library. I was meant to be going there anyway since Mr Saltzman suggested going, to check out the articles on animal attacks. But right now, I had to help a new friend. Now I kind of wished I hadn't suggested Caroline to go home.

I could barely see the library entrance because the fog was so thick.

"What is it with this town and bloody fog?" I muttered. I got out my phone to use as a light source to look for this amulet. I was carful where I stepped, not wanting to step on this "valuable" amulet, as Caroline described. My phone vibrated in my hand. I faced the screen to my face.

_Caller: Unknown._

"Hello?" I said, putting my phone to my ear.

"It's Caroline, having any luck finding the amulet?" Geez, he got home fast!

"Nope, not yet, it's pouring down with rain, it's a storm, foggy and dark…don't forget I'm also alone…" I trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I could come back if you-"

"No, it's fine, I will find it eventually, don't worry." I aimlessly walked about on the field outside the library.

"I just feel so bad because, I was the one who lost it, and you're the one looking for it." I could hear the guilt in her voice.

"Caroline, really, I'm fine, how hard could it be to find an amule-" I stopped mid- sentence and mid-step. There it was. The amulet, or at least the one I think I was supposed to find. But it was hanging of the railings of the steps to the library with a little slip of paper stuck on to it. It read:

_I found it for you Skylar…_

My phone almost slipped out my hand. My eyes bulged from my head as I stay frozen, beads of rain splattering on to my face, with another crash of thunder, followed by a bright spark of lightening.

"Skylar…are you there...hello?" Caroline impatiently said down the phone.

"Um… yeah, I, uh, found the amulet…" I informed, stuttering out my words.

"You have!? Oh my God, thank you so much!" She screamed down the phone. I gulped.

"Caroline, was this a trick?" I came out.

"No, why?" But I ignored that.

"So, you genially did lose this amulet?"

"Yes. I did? Now why do you ask?" she demanded.

"Uh, never mind; never mind….I'll bring you the amulet tomorrow, ok? Bye now."

Caroline was about to say something but I ended the call, slapping the phone shut. I looked over both shoulders…I knew I must have been being watched…I ever so slowly reached for the amulet, excepting something to jump out on me at any second. The tips of my figures touched the object. The words on the note began to smudge from the rain. My heart pounding hard on my rib cage as I swiped the amulet off the rail and ran as fast as I could across the road and in to the woods. I didn't know where I was going, but I just knew that someone had been watching me for the whole party…_those guys!_ Maybe they were something to do with it! I halted to a stop before dunking myself in a deep ditch behind a big willow tree. I took rapid breaths as I tried to slow my heart rate. I knew I was near where the party _was, _because the big camp fire the boys had built was starting to die down and there were beer bottles and plastic cups thrown down here.

My phone buzzed again from a text.

_Number: unknown._

I read the text:

_Meet me by your new school…now._

I read the message over and over again until it finally sunk in…someone defiantly knew where I was….

Something hard gripped on to my shoulder, yanking me up from the ditch. I yelped out in fright, kicking and screaming.

"NO, GET OFF ME! GET AWAY!" I screeched as loud as my lungs would let me. I pounded against the chest of the person, pushing them with all my will.

"Skylar, Skylar, calm down, it's me, Stefan!" I instantly stopped, but I didn't stop my hand collide with his face. My fist threw a right uppercut sending him backwards a few steps, but not far. My hand instantly got shocked with a sharp pain as I let out another yelp. Stefan was by my side instantly.

"Hey, are you ok, Skylar?" I shook my head, holding my hand.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to punch you in the face!" I tried not to shout, but the pain bruised my knuckles.

He took my hand carefully and observed it.

"Hmm, it's just a sprain, don't worry." He informed. I snatched my hand away and rubbed it.

"Were you following me?" I insisted. He bit his lip and looked down.

"Me and Elena, just left the party and we saw you running in to the woods. I ran after you, thinking you were in danger." He explained.

"Oh, right…where is Elena?"

"She is waiting in the car, we can drop you home if you like?" He offered. I glanced at the time on my watch….then I remembered the message: _Meet me by your new school…now._

"Don't worry; I'll be fine walking home." I didn't make eye contact with him. There was something about Stefan that made me uncomfortable…

"What about your hand?" He questioned.

"Really, I will be fine. Thank you…and sorry I punched you in the face…" I looked him in the eye this time. Stefan stepped forward and studied my neck.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Skylar."

"Thank you; it was my mother's…" I told him.

"A friend of mine had a necklace exactly like that actually...her name was Katherine."

_Katherine_. What an amazing name. It meant "pure" in Greek.

"So, see you in school, and be safe on the way home, ok?" I nodded as he turned on his heel, disappearing into the dark.

I picked my phone out from the ditch from where Stefan had literally dragged me out.

The screen of the phone was still alight on the message. I re-read it again and again.

_Meet me at your new school…now._

I took a deep breath as the heavy rain fell down quicker, the drops get bigger and splatting in to my face. I moved out of the forest and made my way towards Mystic Falls high.

I crossed the large front field of the school, standing in the middle of the blanket of mist. I felt so alone yet watched.

"Hello?" I called with confidence. "You told me to come, so I did! I'm waiting!" I called, making myself look big and almighty. I shook my head in disbelief. "Pffft, just what I thought." I turned away and began to walk away, through the fog.

I paused. A short muscular shadow stood not only 5 foot away from me, fists clenched, shoulders moving up and down from heavy panting. I took a few steps backwards, but the figure stomped towards me, arms stretched out, ready to detain me. I felt some hands lock themselves around my arms in an iron grip. I struggled but I couldn't scream or kick. I let out a scream, almost blood curdled, before a hot hand clapped over my mouth.

_I shouldn't have come!_ I screamed in my heads. With all my power, I pulled and pushed away but it was no use. My eyes flicked shut, as the world around me faded in to the dull, as the loud patter of the rain died away.

Oh God, what would my daddy say?

**Hi guys! Sorry it took a little longer to upload but I didn't know how to end my chapter! :o And I still don't know what to do with my next chapter! :o Any idea's guys? I'd love to hear what you guys want to see happening next! I felt like my story was moving to slow, so I put a little twist in it ;)**

**Please review guys! Thank you for the couple of reviews I've had so far, and the people who have followed and liked my story! You know who you are! ;) So, I would LOVE some reviews to hear your ideas! Stay tuned, reviews REALLY appreciated! :D I will update a little quicker next time too ;) xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a VERY long while! I've really busy with school work and some other things etc, so I hope you enjoyed my last chapter ;) so enjoy this one too!**

_Previously _

_I shouldn't have come!_ _I screamed in my head. With all my power, I pulled and pushed away but it was no use. My eyes flicked shut, as the world around me faded in to the dull, as the loud patter of the rain died away._

_Oh God, what would my daddy say?_

I felt a little dazed. Heavily, my head pounded and my whole body throbbed. I let my eyes flutter open, but immediately shutting them again as a blinding light met my pupils. _Where the hell am I? _I questioned myself.

I squinted as I slowly sat up from what I thought was a bed. I roughly rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and licked my dry lips. I looked at my surroundings. The turquoise walls and wooden floorboards…I was at "home."

"How the…" Then I remembered what had happened. I was at school when someone…I barely remembered, but I knew it was bad.

I pulled my covers away, realising I was still in my damp clothes and shoes from yesterday at the party. I sprinted down stairs and checked every room of the house,

"Dad!?" I called in the hallway. "Dad!?"

I went in to the kitchen, spotting a slip of paper on the table, next to a plate of oat biscuits. I scanned through the note.

_Skylar, I had to go to work early today, but after the sheriff found you last night and brought you home, I decided to keep you home today. So rest up, and the emergency numbers are on the fridge. _

_Be home at 9:00 pm, _

_Love, Dad xx_

I sighed in relief, placing the note on the table. I kept my eyes on the biscuits, deciding to pick one up. I shot a look at the clock behind me, high up on the wall.

"Hmm…wouldn't hurt to have one now, would it?" I crunched in to it, as it crumbled on to the table. I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out and opened my message..._contact unknown…_

I froze as I read it in my head.

_I left an interesting message for you outside you house…_

Hesitantly, I placed the phone and biscuit on the table and took cautious steps towards the window. I slowly peered out the open blinds, spotting a crumbled up piece of paper on the porch.

Before I knew it, I was already at the front door, hand reaching for the door handle. I pulled the door open, revealing the crumpled paper on the porch. The rain was even worse than yesterday. The paper was wet and soggy from the rain, as I picked it up, carefully unravelling it.

It looked like something that had been ripped out of an old book. It was in Edwardian styled writing, and it was tea stained paper. It talked about the different people who moved to Mystic Falls before it was founded.

I let out another sigh of relief. _Thank God it was only this_

With that, my phone went again. The message read:

_I wouldn't be too relaxed if I were you._

Someone was watching me! I ran straight back inside the house slamming the door shut. I locked the door tight, double checking it. And running to the

fridge for the emergency numbers. I dialled the numbers quickly, holding the phone up to me ear. _No answer._

"Shit!" I said in half a whisper. My phone vibrated but this time it was a call…_unknown caller._ I answered the call.

"Leave me alone! I have only just moved here, I have no idea who this is but leave me alone!" I screamed down the line.

"Skylar, what the hell, are you ok?" Said a sweet innocent voice. _Elena/_

"Elena? Thank God!"

"Yeah! Are you ok!? I heard about what happened after the party…but HOW did it happen!?"

"Elena, I'm totally fine, believe me, I'm just so glad to hear a friendly voice!" I praised.

"I'm come over to your house tonight, ok? No exceptions!"

She half joked.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine! By the way, do you think I would make it in to school on time? It's only just gone eight…" I asked

"Yes! Oh, please do come in….IF you are feeling ok! Stefan will come pick you up if you want, he's not left the house quite yet."

_Great. Stefan's coming to pick me up. _Something

about him was just fishy…

"That's totally fine, if he wouldn't mind! So um…see you in a bit"

"Bye, see ya!" The call was ended there.

It was about quarter past eight, and surprisingly, I was already set to go.

I put on my tan raincoat and buttoned it up. I also slipped on my pumps, double knotting the laces. I was literally sat there twiddling my thumbs.

My phone began to ring, out loud this time.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I have some bad news…Stefan can't pick you up," _Yes! __"_, but his brother can. Would that be ok?" She sounded very apologetic.

_As long as I'm not alone with Stefan, sure thing!_

"Yeah, that's totally ok."

"Great, he should be here anytime-"

The doorbell rang. _Maybe it was him!_

"Ok, I got to go! I think he's here!" I didn't give Elena a chance to reply as I ended the call straight away. I made my way to the door, checking I had everything-including my mum's necklace still on-and I slipped a thin black Alice band in my hair, which was almost invisible to the tone of my hair.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door, but instantly frozen on the spit at who I saw…_Oh God._

"Why, hello there." _Damon Salvatore _smirked. I bit my lip, not daring to blink. That explains a lot actually…Damon _Salvatore _and Stefan_Salvatore_...was I an idiot?

"Uhh…hi…" I stuttered breathlessly.

"You must be Skylar Verbend! I'm Damon, Stefan's brother…the pleasures all yours I'm sure…" I shuddered at those last words…_exactly _what he said in my dream…or nightmare…

"Yes…actually, I umm…" I couldn't speak. Damon cocked his head to the side.

"Don't seem so nervous…I don't bite." He grinned almost sarcastically, yet it was so dazzling.

"You know where my school is, right?" I said, changing the subject. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, honey…I do live here, and it's a very small town…so, you got everything ready for school?"

I nodded as I slumped my bag over my shoulder and exited the house, closing it behind me. He followed, close behind me as if he were some kind of bodyguard. I stopped at the end of the path.

"Which one's your car?" I asked, pulling my hood over my head. He pointed towards a 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. It was a light tin blue colour.

I carried on towards it, pulling the passenger door open. He was soon in the car next to me. I checked my phone for the time: 8:25 am. _Crap._

"I don't think we're going to make it to school on time,

Skylar…you still want me to drop you in?" He said starting the engine up. I nodded, but not meeting his gaze. He mouthed the word "ok". This was going to be a _long journey…_

Damon pulled up outside the school, but with no students in sight. I gazed out the window as I opened the door, hopping out

"Thank you, Damon." I muttered, forcing a smile, but my face

stayed the same. He winked at me, sending chills up my

spine. I turned and about to close to door.

"Again, you sure you want to go in? Your dad said you should really stay at home…" I bit my lip…he did didn't he? "Besides, you're already late, so not worth getting in trouble." He pointed out. I turned to face him, but immediately gazed straight in to those amazing aqua blue eyes. He was so perfect. Damon's eyes were spectacular, along with those kissable lips of his and persuading attitude.

I climbed back into the car, slightly smirking, but not wanting to look at this Greek God any longer, having a feeling that I would drop dead from his perfection.

"You don't say much do you, Skylar? From what Elena has told me, you're a lively, bright girl." I couldn't help but face him, but this time, I cocked _my _head to the side.

"I don't know you do I?" I said a little brighter, still with a smile.

"Well, I'm very easy to get to know." He revved up the engine again.

" Then prove it." How easy?" I began to feel a little brighter and talkative, but I was still stunned about _who _this was.

"Ask me anything." _There's a lot I want to ask._

"Well, what's to know?...have you got any other siblings other than Stefan?" _Eugh. Just mention his name made me __feel uncomfortable._

"No. Just me and Stefan…we get along like two peas in a pod... But if you're asking about my family, my father

died a few years ago…along with a close friend of mine…" I felt a slight bit of sympathy.

"What….what happened? How did they…"

"My father was stabbed, and my friend was in a fire." He spat.

"Was it an accident? I'm guessing maybe an oven was left on or a fire place."

"Their death was murder, Skylar." I froze." He explained, getting angrier by the minute. I had to be careful what I was asking.

"What was her name?" I asked lightly, watching his facial expression, seeing as he clenched his teeth tightly together.

"_Katherine. _Katherine Pierce." _A friend of mine had a necklace _

_exactly like that actually...her name was Katherine. _I remembered Stefan telling me yesterday.

"Was Stefan friends with her?"

"He was more than friends with her actually…so was I." He added.

"So you dated her? Which one of you dated her first?" I was so full with questions, but I didn't want to bundle them on him.

"You should ask Stefan…I'm sure his answer would much differ from mine." He was suddenly back to his self, smiling and talking with a cocky tone. It went silent for a bit. His father and Katherine were _murdered_. In cold blood. I couldn't imagine the pain him and Stefan went through. They only have each other left. Not even a mother.

Before I knew it, I was back at my house, with the rain pouring away. I slowly stepped out the convertible, spotting another car parked up in front of Damon's. I stared in confusion.

"Get lots of rest, missy…it was…a _treat_ to meet you…" He kinkily winked at me. I flung my bag over my shoulder, and pulling my hood over my damp head. I met Damon's dazzling eyes, spotting him fusing his eyebrows at my necklace. _Why __was everyone so obsessed with this damn thing!?_

"Where did you get that?" He called.

"My mother….um…thanks for the ride…see you around…" I began to walk away, hearing him call something else, but I chose to ignore it. He scared me as it is. I got in to my house, but the door was already unlocked…maybe dad was home.

I dropped my bag on the hallway floor, and un- buttoning my raincoat, hanging it up on a peg.

"Hey, Dad, you home?" No reply. "Hmm, guess not." I murmured to myself.

I waltzed into the kitchen, yanking the fridge open, peering inside. I moved packets of foods out the way, until I met my target. _The left over pizza. _I grinned in delight as I took a chomp out of the cheese and tomato slice, now wondering over to the lounge. I spotted on the floor of the lounge a bundle of shoulder bags and books. I stepped in to the room, jilting back as a small group of faces printed towards me.

"Skylar! Oh my God, are you ok?" A worried voice came as I was surrounded by a bunch of people. I managed to make out Bonnie, Elena and Caroline's face. I flinched as they stroked my hair out my fringe and all hugged me at once. I stepped back, whacking my hands about to regain my personal space.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm fine, but how the hell did you get in my house!?" I exclaimed. They all took a step back, biting their lips.

"You front door was left open…you didn't lock it obviously." Caroline spoke out, folding her arms.

"Yes I did. I locked it, ask Damon, he was there when I locked it." Elena's eye's widened.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I should have told you to stay at home, are you ok? Did Damon do anything to you?" Elena stoked my arm and looked slightly worried.

"Yes, of course he didn't do anything…why would he?" I questioned. They were speaking of him like he was some kind of murderer of something. No one said anything. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the air. "So, how come you guys aren't in school?" I broke the silence, and they immediately answered.

"We were more worried about you then our education." Bonnie smiled. I smiled back, feeling the mood lighten up a bit. "Skylar, that necklace is beautiful! Where did you get it!?" Bonnie whaled in awe.

"Oh my God! Where did you…WOW!" Caroline beamed as she gingerly touched the medallion. Why was everyone so obsessed with it…especially Stefan and Damon.

"Thanks, it was my mother's, and it was passed on to me after she…yeah it's really precious to me, but I don't know much about it." I explained missing out some certain information about my mother.

"Hey, I could help you find out more about its history if you want," Bonnie suggested, taking my hand and leading me to the sofa. "My Grams told me about my ancestors and how they were some kind of witches or something. It's a long story, but I can still help." I gawped at her, with my mouth dropped open.

"Really!? You can help AND you are a witch!? That is just….amazing, Bonnie!" I was almost speechless.

"It's simple, but I'm going to need you to take off your necklace, get some candles, and a knife. I don't even need my grimoire, since I know the simplest of spells now."

I went in to the kitchen, getting 3 white candles, all different sizes. I also got an envelope knife from the cupboard. "Hey, Sky, do you also have a map of Mystic Falls?" Bonnie called. I sighed as I pulled open the drawer and searched through the hundreds of papers in there. Finally, I found the map that the estate agent had given to us when we first moved here.

I made my way back in to the lounge, placing the stuff one by one on the coffee table. I sat on the floor, opposite Bonnie, with Elena and Caroline sat either side of me. Bonnie gestured to my necklace. I unclipped it, regretting the decision to take it off. I felt so bare without it. It was like part of my body already.

She placed the necklace on the address of my house, taking deep care with it. She grabbed her bag and took out a box of matches, lighting one and making the candles aflame.

"Alright, can I have your hand please?" Hesitantly, I gave my hand to Bonnie, feeling panic take over as she reached for the envelope knife. She placed the blade on my palm. My eyes widened as I realised what she was doing. _Oh God!_

"Bonnie, no, I'm not good around…" I felt the cold iron split across my skin, instantly drawing crimson liquid from my new scar. I felt myself go pale. "…_blood." _ I stared at the cut, watching as more and more _blood _spilled out. My hearing became fuzzing, and the world around me became brighter and brighter. I looked around to a bunch of confused faces.

"You don't look so good…" Caroline said standing up and coming towards me. I couldn't faint. Not now, I wouldn't let it!

"No, I'm fine, I just…I just need a g-glass of water." I stood up, feeling my legs buckling. I was going to fight this. I wasn't going to go down now. I stumbled towards the kitchen, but it was to fuzzy to see…I think I just needed…a quick rest…

"Are you sure you are ok, Sky?" My dad asked. I nodded. I felt really light headed. My dad had to come home early from work, after the blood incident. I wasn't going to blame Bonnie for it, I mean, how could she of known?

I let out a big yawn before glancing at the time. 10pm I settled down on to the sofa, pulling the blanket up to my chin. My dad patted me on the leg.

"I'll let you get some rest honey." He planted a kiss on my head. "By the way, I have to go back to work for a few hours. I'll be back at about 12. I love you, Sky." He kissed me again, as he walked out the door. I heard his keys rattling and the rustling of his coat as he put it on.

I slowly began to drift off again, thinking of nice, perfect things which made me smile.

**A few hours later.**

_Ding dong! _I awoke at the sound of the echoing door bell. The blanket was spread out across the floor, and I was half hanging off the sofa. I was sweating buckets. The doorbell went again. I grunted as I dragged myself to the door. I grabbed the door knob and huffed as I yanked it open. I froze on the spot. I was instantly met by those icy federal blue eyes.

"Feeling better?" His low alluring voice asked. Damon's usual devilish smile crept on to his face. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I spat out, holding my breath. "Thank you for asking." I could barely breathe.

"Hmm…my pleasure." Damon studied my curve-less body. He had an odd, but dazzling grin on his face.

I suddenly lost all control. I had a completely blank mind, and everything suddenly became like a dream.

"Please come in, Damon." I found myself saying. _No! What am I doing!_ I mentally kicked myself.

Damon stepped in to my house, with a smug grin on his face. He closed the door behind him, and gently took my arm and led me into the lounge. He pushed me into the nearest seat, but with extra care. He stood over me, and had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Why are here, Damon? In my house?" He chuckled slightly.

"I like your necklace…where did you get it.?" His face suddenly changed from charming to serious.

I gulped. "I told you…my mother gav-"

"I don't believe that." He growled. I sunk in to my seat, avoiding his gaze. Damon bent over, grabbing my chin, and forcing me to meet his stunning eyes.

That same feeling occurred, were I suddenly didn't feel control of my own mind. "Where did you get the necklace?" He repeated.

"My mother gave it to me after she was murdered." I said bluntly. I felt a single tear slip from my eye. I couldn't believe I'd said it. He stepped back and fused his eye brows together.

"Oh…how?" I looked away in disgust. _How could he be so…so…how dare he ask that!_

"Just get out of my house, Damon, or I'm calling the police." I threatened standing up from my seat.

"The police won't stop me. Believe me." He stepped forward, his chest pushing me back.

With all my might, I pushed him, sending him a couple a steps back. He grabED one of my wrists.

"No, let go!" I cried, swinging for his face. His head whipped to the side, and I snatched my hand from his grip. Damon slowly turned his head back round, with no expression on his face.

I met his eyes but they weren't their usual breath-taking blue, but a dark Persian red. Small veins crackled under his eyes and two sharp canines extracted from his gums. I gaped and shivered. Damon stepped forward and I screamed as load as my lungs would let me, as he lunged for my neck.

**Again guys, I am SO sorry I took so long to update! Things have just been so up in the air lately, but I will try to update in the next couple of days! This chapter was really challenging to write, so sorry if it's really rubbish!**

**But please review, because I want to know what you guys think! Many thanks for the few reviews I've gotten! Thanks and stay tuned :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Previously_

_I met his eyes but they weren't their usual breath-taking blue, but a dark Persian red. Small veins crackled under his eyes and two sharp canines extracted from his gums. I gaped and shivered. Damon stepped forward and I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me, as he lunged for my neck._

The fat drops of rain pattered on to my face. Harshly, the wind nipped at my frozen skin, as my body rebooted like a computer system. Pain instantly flooded me, with a sharp stinging in my neck. A sick iron taste tickled my taste buds, and I felt myself come back to full consciousness.

Tight arms wrapped around my waste in a light, but unbreakable grip. My eye's widenedas the memories of Damon jolted back to me. I sat up, panicking, trying to scream, but my mouth was covered, leaving my screams muffled and unheard. I struggled, and kicked, attempting to leaver myself off the ground.

Then, I heard my own scream come out loud. The vice grip was loosened and I saw my chance.

"No, please, I'm trying to help! Skylar!" Called a deep voice after me, but all my aim was to get back inside my house.

Out of nowhere, an overpowering figure blocked my path, grabbing my arms, and shaking me to get his attention.

"No, no, get off me! Don't touch me!" I cried, shaking myself like a rag doll.

"You don't understand, but I can explain, just invite me inside!" He begged. I stopped for a split second, to catch the face of my captor…or possibly _hero._

"I said; don't touch me!" I screeched, kneeing him in the crotch, before realising who it was. _Stefan._

But I didn't care; I just had to get away. Once again, the tight grip was loosened, and I sprinted to my porch, half tripping on the steps. I jumped in to the house, turning back, to be met by Stefan's brooding and panicked face.

"Skylar, you have to trust me, please, let me in!" Stefan stood right in the doorway, almost inside the house, but it looked as if something was holding him back from entering.

I pulled a sickened face as tears and rain drops streamed down my cheeks, slamming the door straight in his face. I legged it to the living room, hurdling to the nearest mirror hanging above the lit burning fireplace.

My hair was wild, like a birds nest, and dirt stained my pale face. I could feel a big wet patch on my butt, were I was laid on the ground. Red liquid was smudged around my mouth. _Blood. _But even more was pouring from my neck. _My blood._

I headed to the stairs, and into the bathroom for some towels. I hit the white towel on to my neck, not daring to take it off. Blood was rubbed all over my hands. So…much…_blood._

I felt my eyes fluttering, and slowly rolling to the back of my head. The room was twirling round and round. I felt my heart racing, and I began to feel dizzy. _No. I wasn't going to let the best of me, not this time. _

With my hand wobbling widely, I gingerly took the towel off, seeing the perfect pure coloured towel, stained and dampened by _my _thick crimson fluid.

I dapped the wound thoroughly, cleaning the rest of it, but my eye's stared at the spot. _There was nothing there._

"What the-" I leaned closer to the mirror, to get a better look, and seeing no sign of the gaping hole that was in my neck moments ago. The towel fell to the ground, and I sped out the room to the living room. I grabbed my phone from the oak coffee table, punching in the numbers.

"Hello?" Said the person don the other end of the line.

"Elena! Oh, my God!" I half screeched.

"Skylar, is everything ok? Skylar!?" Panic rose in Elena's voice.

"Yes, everything's…no, actually, something's happened, but I just…I just…I don't know, Elena help me" I cried, feeling tears stream down my hot flushed cheeks.

"Skylar, you're scaring me! Calm down, and stay put. What happened?" Elena said quickly.

"I just woke up, Damon was at the door, we talked and then…I just…oh, Elena, I don't know, please help me. Someone's out there! Stefan! It was Stefan! Or Damon, I don't know…" I sobbed loudly.

"Skylar, just take deep breaths. What _exactly _happened?"

"I…I don't remember. But, Elena, there is something on my neck, I don't know what, but it's a gaping hole and it's bleeding and…" I trailed off, but there was no reply for a while. Faintly, I could hear deep mumbling, but I couldn't work out what they were saying.

Suddenly, Elena let out a deep huff.

"Ok. Do you think you can come over to my house? That way I can explain what happened to y-"

"NO!" I instantly made up my mind. "No, Elena, I can't leave my house! I can't! I can't! I won't!"

"Ok, ok, don't worry! I won't make you, it's ok. We'll come to you. Don't worry. I'll be there very shortly. Now listen, you are going to have to be brave and just stay by yourself for a bit. Lock your doors and invite _no one_ inside. Ok?"

I was about to protest, but found myself with not a word coming out my mouth.

"I won't be long." Elena confirmed, ending the call. I shakily placed the phone back on the table. I gingerly walked back over to the mirror, gazing at my neck. Not a scar in sight. Dried up blood still covered my lips and neck.

Using the back of my hand, I dried my tears up, and sniffled._ Could my time in Mystic falls get any worse?_

There was a light tap at the door. I closed in to a tighter position on the sofa, drawing my knee's closer to my chest. There were still dried trails from my tears going down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to rub the dried blood away. I just left it there, feeling flaking off my skin.

There was another tap at the door, slightly harder this time. I swallowed hard, inhaling deeply.

"D-doors open." I said, only just being able to hear my own voice. I heard the door knob twist and the door open.

Elena's fairy-like footsteps pattered on the floor as she closed the door behind her. I slowly rocked back and forth as visions from what I remember came flooding back to me. Elena was by my side now, her olive hand on my pale shoulder.

"Hey." She said in barely a whisper. I didn't reply, but a single tear leaked from my eye.

She gently held me in her embrace telling me the same old 'it's going to be ok' crap.

"Elena…what happened…I just…" I couldn't finish my sentence. My voice began to break the more I talked. Elena let go of her light grip and faced me, but her eyes didn't lock with mine.

"Skylar…this when things begin to become…difficult and…un-real…"

"Elena, I woke up outside with a hole in my neck, a bite mark! What the hell do these people do in this town!?" I interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Skylar, please, you have to listen…and you have to be understanding. This is going to be had to say…"

I swear I hadn't moved or even blinked for 5 minutes. I was frozen. As if I were a statue, forever stuck in one pose. _This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening. _I thought repeatedly to myself.

_This isn't real, _they _weren't real. None. Of. This. Is. Real. _Elena wondered back in to the living room, head hung down, with two cups of coffee in her hands. She placed them on the coffee table, and knelt down in front of my frozen figure.

"Skylar, please say something," Elena pleaded. My mouth slowly opened as I tried to speak, but only a choking sound came out.

"I didn't want to have to tell you, but I had no choice. I…I…oh, Skylar, please say something." Elena sobbed silent tears.

"What's there to say, Elena? Nothing. There is nothing to say! I first move to this creepy town, pass out several times, meet great people then out of nowhere, one of my friends turns round and says that _vampires_ exist!" Elena was shocked with my sudden outburst. _Vampires. _That word clung to my mind. _They aren't real, they couldn't be real._

_"Vampires _are only meant to be in stupid romantic movies, or something to scare kids in to eating their vegetables. Elena, they aren't real. They can't be…can they?"

I felt a sudden wave of relief pass over me, glad I had it all off my mind all of a sudden…but the feeling was shortly gone as I saw how Elena's mouth made an O shape and her eyes were prickled my tears.

My hands slowly clapped over my mouth.

"Elena…I'm…so sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"No, it's ok. It's just…don't worry, it's ok. I know how you feel. But there is other things too…other supernatural creatures…werewolves…and witches. Bonnie, you know she's a witch. But there are other supernatural beings." Elena explained. I nodded to show I was interested.

"But before I came, I spoke to Stefan…he'll tell you more about it tomorrow at school, but Stefan was trying to help you. He fed you his blood, and vampire blood helps you heal. He was only helping; I want you to know that…" I held my hand up to silence Elena.

"No, I get it…I think I should thank Stefan. He saved my life…but…does that mean…D-damon bit me…?" I placed my hand where the scar _was._ I shivered slightly, knowing that Stefan's blood was inside me…I shivered again.

Elena bit her lip. "Yeah, we think so…who else could it of been? No other vampire was invited in, none that we know of anyway. By the way, be careful who you invite in to your house." I nodded again at her. "Vampire's also have this power ,compelling, which is where they can become in control of your mind. But I'll explain more another time. I think you've heard enough for today, Sky."

It went silent for a bit. "I think I should leave you to get some rest-"

"No!" I said immediately. I couldn't be alone when _Damon_ had been invited in to my house. "Please…stay here, Elena, I really don't want to be left alone…please?" I told her, barley in a whisper.

Elena bit her bottom lip as she thought about, before slowly nodding her head. Her lips curled in to a smile.

"Yeah, sure, of course I will." She embraced me in to a tight hug.

Oh, how much I already loved Elena Gilbert, the beautiful olive skinned angel behold me. I loved how her doe eye's gleamed innocently and her perfect hair dropped down her back in straight lines.

And the stunning Caroline Forbes. She had flawless tanned skin and pretty golden locks. And of course, the amazing, Bonnie Bennett. Her fine mocha skin and lovely caring attitude. The three of them are everything I want to be. _Beautiful. _I wasn't beautiful…neither are vampires. They are portrayed to be stunning and irresistible, but from my experience of them, they were anything but beautiful.

Elena finally let go, leaving me to catch my breath from her iron grip.

"I'm just going to the loo." Elena said quietly, scampering off towards the stairs. I sat back again and took deep, heavy breaths. _How can any of this be real?_

I fidgeted off the sofa and went to the window behind me, watching as the heavy rain still poured down, pattering open the window. I closed my eyes, blocking the world around me, concentrating on the sound of the rain. I felt calm.

I warm breeze tingled down my spine, making me feel safe. I opened my eyes, letting the world come back to me. I even smiled slightly. I kept my head facing the window as I turned around to go back to the sofa.

Suddenly, I crashed in to something hard, making me step back a few steps. It took me a moment to keep focused, but then I realised…_Damon_.

"No…no, no, no. St- stay away fr-from me…please." I said barley in a whisper. I stumbled backwards, but he casually followed me, backing me against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Skylar. I-"

"Elena!" I interrupted. "Ele-" Damon's cold hand clapped over my mouth, silencing me. I hit and punched him, but he bound my wrists together with his one muscular hand.

"I don't want to have to compel you to keep quiet, so will you do that for me?" He said quietly.

I nodded slowly; as he took his hand away from my mouth, and let me wrists go.

"Damon…please leave me alone… I-"

"I didn't attack you, Skylar." He drew out my name. I fussed my eyebrows together.

"Bu-but who did? It wasn't Stefan…and I don't believe you." I spat out my last words.

Damon rolled his eyes. He looked away and I saw an opportunity to get away...but I wouldn't take it. Something inside me made me regret my last words to him. _I don't believe you._ Something inside me _did_ believe him. Something inside me was telling me to stay put and not make an escape.

"Well you better believe me, because I didn't do it." He stared right in to my eyes. Damon's eyes were a deep ocean blue and they were cold, but somehow, they still warmed me.

"Then who did?" I said with confidence.

"That's what I'd like to find out. But listen, I'm sorry I was a little rough with you earlier on, but what happened was-"

"Save it Damon, I don't need to hear any excuses from you." I barged past him, knocking him away. In a matter of seconds, Damon was in front of me, attempting to back me against the wall again. I took a few hesitant steps back but he came closer.

I suddenly lost all focus, and couldn't feel a thing. I felt as if I wasn't in control of my own mind. Then I came to realisation.

"No!" I spun around to face away from him. "Elena told me about the whole _compelling _thing, and you aren't doing it to me!" I could see Damon cocking his head from the reflection in the window.

He sighed. "Skylar? Skylar, look at me."

"No."

"I promise I won't compel you…I give you my word." He said slowly. _Maybe he meant it…_

"No." I folded my arms across my chest. I could see his face filling up with annoyance.

"Why. Not?" He spat even slower.

I rolled my eyes and grunted.

"I don't trust you! I don't trust you because, you're you, Damon! You seemed like a nice guy at first, then you barge into my house and demand answers from me. Then you go and bite me, then barge in again to come up with an excuse and try and say it wasn't you," I flung my hands everywhere, trying to gesturer my anger. ",and you think I'm just going to forgive you, and everything will be fine ag-OW!"

I instantly grabbed my hand, and saw the red liquid ooze out from it. _Damn it. _I spotted the sharp silver envelope knife resting on the window sill, with speckles off blood dripping from the edge of the blade.

I hissed in pain, smearing the blood all over my palms.

"Fuck!" I grumbled. Damon was then by my side, as he gently took my wounded hand. I instantly fell silent, as our eye's both met.

"Are you ok?" His eye's still locked with mine.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine…it's j-just a scratch, really." Gingerly, Damon swept a stray her from my face, tucking it behind my ear. He rested his hand on my cheek, and I slowly raised my hand to do the same.

"Umm…Skylar?" A sweet voice sounded. I instantly spun my head around, as well as Damon, to face Elena.

"Oh my God, Elena." I brushed myself off, wincing as my wound stung a bit.

"Umm…sorry I took so long I was…uh, on the phone to Bonnie and Caroline. They wanted to know if you were ok…obviously you are." Her eye's shifted from me to Damon.

"Well…I better be off now…lovely to see you Skylar…Elena." His hand fell from my cheek, and he slowlyw ent down to kiss my knuckles.

"You care to explain what just happened?" Elena demanded, stomping over to me as soon as she heard the door close, knowing Damon was now gone.

"Nothing! Nothing happened, he just need to speak to me then I…cut myself." I looked down at my hand.

Elena glared at me for a moment, and then rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's get you bandaged up, but I need an explanation and I need one now." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I told you, nothing happened, but Damon just wanted to tell me what happened, and that it wasn't him that attacked me." Elena's eye's widened.

"And you believe him?" She scoffed.

_Of course I don't. He's a mean horrible bloodsucker, who almost tried to kill me. I saw how his amazing…wonderful…beautiful eye's changed into something I haven't seen before…but somehow, he was still beautiful._

"Yes. Yes, I do believe him, Elena." Her eye's widened more. I couldn't believe what I'd said either.

"Y-you…_believe_ him?" I nodded straight away. "Ok, I think Damon compelled you…God, I hate him so much."

"He didn't compel me, Elena. I know he didn't."

"Ok, ok, whatever you say. Like I said…let's get you bandaged up." She took my non-wounded hand, and lead me to the kitchen, where I sat at the island.

Whilst Elena very carefully bandaged up my shallow cut, I couldn't get my mind of Damon Salvatore. How his tender touch sent tingles down my spine, how those perfect eye's memorized me, and how his raven hair was radiant on his pale skin. How Damon was Damon.

But I knew nothing about him. I just knew he was beautiful…mysterious.

_"Where are we going?" Damon asked, running through a dark forest, only lit by the flame torch he was holding._

_"Everywhere!" A stunning female called, also running, and spinning as she did._

_ She wore a big puffy gown, with who knows how many layers, with a style from around the 1800's. Her hair was wild with chestnut curls and her devilish grin rose upon her face, laughing with delight. _

_"Wait for me, I want to come with you!" He ran faster, almost stumbling over several times._

_The girl came to halt, turning to face Damon as he made his last few steps towards her. He pushed her backwards in to a tree, both gasping for air as he did. He leant on her, pinning her there with his chest. Her grin grew even wider. _

_"You're faster than I thought." She gasped, looking proud of her self._

_"Why must you always run from me?" He asked, stroking a hair from her face, embracing her olive skinned cheek._

_"Because, I know you'll chase." She said almost in a whisper. Damon gazed in to her almost doe eye's, and she stared in to his._

_"Then let me chase you forever." He pleaded, stroking her cheek._

_Damon let out desperate gasps, as the girl pulled a pin from her hair, which held some of her hair back._

_"Feed me your blood." He pleaded again. The girl half smiled._

_"I will not feed you, Damon," She paused, staring even deeper to his desperate eyes._

_She took her sharp pin and drew it across her neck, exactly on her artery. Red liquid immediately oozed out. She didn't even wince in pain._

_"If you want it…take it." Damon focused his wide eye's on her small scare, with determined eye's._

_"It is your choice to make." Her face now serious. Damon's eyes were hungry, hungry for something, so outrageous._

_"I choose you _Katherine _…promise me you will not tell my brother?" He said in a low secretive voice._

_"I promise," She whispered, smiling again slightly. "it'll be our little secret."_

_He slowly reached in for a neck, with no hesitation. _

_"I have to…if we are to be together forever and ever." He spoke to himself. He placed his mouth on the girl's neck, and slowly sucked, more and more of the red liquid sliding down his throat like smooth honey. _

My eyes flew open, and I took in one huge breath of fresh air. I took small gasps, as I sat up slowly. My entire dream came flooding back to me.

_Why must you always run from me? _ A voice echoed in my head. I shoot my head around the room.

_Because I know you'll chase. _An innocent voice sounded, but there was still something evil about it.

_Then let me chase you forever. _I shoot my head around again. _I choose you Katherine…Katherine…Katherine…Katherine._

"Stop!" I whaled, clenching my head, trying to rid the echoes in my head. A familiar face shot up from what I could see through my half closed eye's.

She had flawless olive skin and pretty doe eye's. He chestnut hair looked the most familiar, if only it had wild curls…

"Skylar? What's wrong?" Her panicked voice sounded. Then I remembered...

I stared at her with shocked eyes. It couldn't be…

"Katherine?"

**Hi guy's! Wow! It's been SO LONG! I am SOOOOO sorry! I truly am! I've been SOOO busy lately, I just haven't had the time to update! I really do feel REALLY bad!**

**How about, THIS weekend (most likely Sunday) I update the next chapter? Because really I feel so bad! LL**

**But anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Why did Skylar have a dream about Damon and Katherine? Is Damon really as bed as Skylar thought her was? What's going on!? So many questions! But if you're a TRUE TVD fan, I think most of you will of recognised Skylar's dream from episode 2x22 after Damon's having hallucinations from the werewolf bite L But the dream had nothing to do with that, but don't worry, it will all be explained soon! I hope you guys like my story so far and please review if you like! Thanks!**


End file.
